


Black Isn't Just for Singles

by AmadeusRex



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Lunch date, Lunoct Week 2019, No Prophecy AU, No Starscourge AU, No War AU, They're in love!, newlyweds, or at least the lead-up to a lunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Noct gets flustered at the sight of Luna in a new dress.Written for Lunoct Week 2019 Day 1: Black dress.





	Black Isn't Just for Singles

Noct knows he hasn’t been waiting that long, but he’s still getting nervous as he waits for Luna to finish getting ready. They’re not doing anything fancy, just going out for lunch on the first day of their honeymoon. But he can’t help his racing heart or his sweaty hands or that he’s still in disbelief at the fact that he’s now married to the most beautiful woman in the world, the sweetest, most kind woman, a real angel from above. Noct fingers his wedding band: it’s platinum to match Luna’s, with a crescent moon engraved on the inside. Yesterday’s events play on repeat in his mind, and he smiles to himself as he remembers each detail.

A gentle touch on his shoulder wakes Noct from his reverie. His head shoots up and he sees Luna at his side, but something about her is different. It’s not her hair, and, besides the ring on her finger, it’s not her jewelry, either. It’s her dress.

She’s wearing black.

And although it’s nothing extravagant, it’s enough to yank the words right out of Noct’s mouth.

“Are you ready to go?” Luna asks. Noct can only nod, mouth hanging open. He never thought that black—the color he’d spent his whole life in—could shock or surprise him, but here he was, rendered speechless by a black dress. It’s off the shoulder, sure, but it still falls to Luna’s knees, and it’s not a tight skirt; honestly, nothing about it would be special to anyone else.

But for Noct, who’s only ever seen her in pure white, black is like a wake-up call. It makes his new reality sink in even faster; they’re not just two kids with crushes on each other anymore, they’re husband and wife. They’re married. And she’s wearing his color.

Noct looks down at himself and sees that he’d thrown on a white shirt this morning, and he thanks each and every god that his only good short-sleeved button-up shirt is white. Everything else about his outfit is black, but at least he’s wearing something to represent Tenebrae, however unintentionally. He would have changed if he were wearing all black, so Luna would know…that he’s with her? He’s not one hundred percent certain what he wants Luna to know, but he wants her to know that he’ll always be there for her, that he’ll always support her, that he’ll never leave her or do anything to hurt her. He wants to tell her all that now, but he’s not sure if _now_ now is a great time, and he’s never been the best with words to begin with, so it’s probably better that he can’t speak right now.

Luna looks down at her husband, a concerned look on her face. “Noct, are you all right?” She’s noticed his staring and wonders what's wrong.

Noct blinks once, twice, and finally answers. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. It’s just…. You just…you’re just so beautiful.” He feels his face flush before he’s even gotten all the words out. He turns to face away from Luna, who blushes in turn.

“Thank you,” she says, much more evenly than Noct, although she’s feeling no less flustered than him. She takes a good look at him and beams when she properly notices that he’s wearing a white shirt. “You look dashing yourself.” A nervous chuckle bubbles up from Noct’s mouth, and he looks up at Luna through his bangs, not quite looking her in the eye.

“Thanks,” he says, before standing up. He takes Luna’s hand and kisses it, because if he can’t speak, he might as well do something else to let her know how he feels. When he lowers their hands, Luna draws hers away, and Noct’s heart drops for a split second before she kisses him, soft and sweet and short and chaste, and over all too soon. When she begins to pull back, Noct reaches out to hold her head so their foreheads and noses touch. His eyes are still closed, but he can feel her smile as she rests her face against his. They stay like that for just a few moments more before Luna draws away again, noting that they’ll be late for their reservation. Noct pouts, wishing that he could keep holding her close forever, but he knows they have to eat, not to mention handle the plethora of responsibilities that they’ll be returning to in three weeks.

So for now, he contents himself with holding her hand as they leave for Maagho.


End file.
